Welcoming the New Recruit
by Malyutka
Summary: The Akatsuki brings in a new member, one Itachi decides deserves a personal welcome to the organization. Lemony with a touch of fluff. Itachi/OC, PWP.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Itachi. Though I did find an Itachi keychain yesterday, so I now own that.

* * *

Itachi looked across the room at the new recruit. She was beautiful, with long, straight, dark red hair and bright cerulean eyes. She wore a warm black coat over a dark purple t-shirt, with black cargo pants and closed-toed shinobi shoes. Yet the sophisticated aura one might expect was lacking, replaced with something strangely innocent.

Examining her, Itachi knew he simply had to make her first night as an Akatsuki member memorable.

As he planned his night, the Leader droned on about the organization, and who she'd be replacing, and warning them that the pairs might be mixed up if they needed to be rebalanced to account for her strengths and weaknesses.

Finally, they dispersed. Itachi made his way towards her room, stopping briefly in his own along the way.

He was about to knock on her door when he heard a voice behind him, "May I help you?"

Itachi smirked as he turned around, purring lowly, "Yes, you may."

He was rewarded with her shiver. The redhead looked up at him, expression curious, as he stalked towards her. She barely came up to his chin, so he raised a hand to her face and slid his fingers into her hair, tilting her head back. He kissed her softly, waiting to see how she would react. When her hands came up and fisted in his cloak, he increased both pressure and passion, watching as her eyes lit up then fluttered closed.

Itachi didn't let himself get totally lost in the kiss, but kept control through long moments before he eased off. He pulled away though she clung to his cloak and waited for her to reopen her eyes and blink at him before he motioned at her door.

She pulled away with a waiver then moved to the door. Unsteady fingers fumbled the key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open. Itachi plucked the key out and deposited it on the bare dresser as he followed her inside.

The room had been cleared out by Konan, leaving only the basic furniture. A dresser, a wardrobe, a bed, a nightstand, a desk—the last two with a lamp upon them each—and a chair.

She stood there, wringing her hands until he nudged her gently towards the bed, slipping her jacket off her shoulders then settling her on the black comforter. She picked at it and frowned.

"Not up to your standards?" He commented, throwing her coat over the chair, then slipping out of the cloak he was required to wear and adding it to the pile.

She murmured softly, "It won't be warm enough—it's too thin."

"I think I can help with that," he approached her, "Consider it a welcoming present."

Itachi guided her to lay back in the proper direction on the bed then straddled her, rejoining their lips. This time he let the passion burn hot and the kiss turn hard and demanding as his hands found her waist.

He slid under her shirt and lightly ghosted his fingers across her ribs. She jumped with a squeak and he pulled away. His eyes danced mischievously, "Is somebody ticklish?"

"No," she exhaled, even as his fingers danced, laughing breathlessly as she tried to wriggle away from him.

His hips pinned her in place. "Liar," he accused, laying off as he pulled her rucked-up shirt over her head.

She grinned sheepishly at him as he tossed it away. He reclaimed her lips and reapplied his hands to her torso, giving her slightly firmer strokes meant to arouse rather than tease, his fingers searching out the spots which would make her moan. He caught all her sounds with his mouth, drinking them in.

Her fingers grasped at his t-shirt as she arched into him. He removed his lips from hers, finally, and began trailing them down her neck. He found a lovely spot on that made her cry out, and with her distracted by his lips he lightly moved his hands to her pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, even as the girl keened as his teeth grazed her collarbone.

"Please," she begged. Itachi chuckled and kept his lips moving downward even as he slowly tugged her pants off.

Her bra was lace the same purple as her shirt, stark against her pale skin. He began tracing patterns on the very edge where the lace met her skin with his tongue, then blowing cool air on them. It made her hips lift as she whined and he took the chance to strip her pants to her ankles, pulling away.

"Shoes," she panted as they got caught. Itachi's lips quirked at the reminder. He removed both her shoes and the socks below them, then tugged her pants off and tossed them at the chair. The modestly-cut panties matched her bra, an odd combination of innocence and seduction. It suited her.

"You're lovely," he complimented her, but didn't give her a chance to respond before he lowered his head to her still covered breast and sucked the areola into his mouth. He soaked the fabric and teased the puckered nipple, rasping his tongue against the lace. He drew a needy moan from her as he switched breasts. Meanwhile his hands explored her hipbones and back.

"Bra off?" She asked him, trembling.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" She pleaded. He kissed her mouth and did as she asked, her elbows pressing into the mattress to give him room. He unhooked her bra and she fell backward so he could pull it down her arms.

"There you are," his eyes roamed the newly uncovered skin, red and puckered. He cupped one breast in his palm and she shuddered.

Itachi spent some minutes teasing her breasts further while he returned to kissing her, fingers plucking then rolling her nipples, before rubbing gently.

Eventually he retraced his previous steps and trailed his lips back down the other side of her neck. His hands drifted lower, going to flirt with her hips and the edges of her panties. The redhead wriggled beneath him, silently begging for more of his touch as she panted.

He took one nipple into his mouth and paid it every attention before switching sides. She whimpered when the cold air struck the wet skin and he chuckled against her. His fingers slowly moved over her covered center, teasing it and the surrounding skin, enticing moans from her lips. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her hair spread out, stark against the comforter. Itachi grinned and drew his teeth across her nipple.

She pressed her hips into his hand and ground against him, eyes screwed shut.

"Not just yet," Itachi pulled away from her entirely, climbing off the bed. With efficient motions he stripped himself to his boxers, then crawled atop her once again.

"You're so warm," she commented, running a hand down his chest, "so wonderfully warm."

He lowered his body to rest closer to hers, "I've never met anyone who hates being cold as much as you."

He kissed her as she explored his chest, one hand helping keep him up while the others drifted down her ribs and hips, returning down to her center. He touched her there lightly until she was shuddering again and seeking heavier contact. Then he pulled away from the kiss and watched her as he tugged her underwear down her legs.

She blushed as he observed her naked form and moved to curl up on herself. Itachi shook his head at her needless embarrassment and spread her legs so he could touch her. His hand settled over her and traced her lips, fingers becoming slick with the already abundant moisture.

Her hips tried to encourage him to speed up and so he used his other hand to press her stomach back down to the bed and hold her there as he slid his fingers between her lips to play with her nub.

She never stopped making noises in her throat as he teased her. Finally, Itachi shifted and slid one long finger inside her.

She froze at the new contact, eyes meeting his. Itachi kept his gaze steady on her as he used his thumb to resume playing with her clit until she relaxed into the touch. He began a gentle rhythm of strokes, feeling around for a spongy patch he knew would be there, until she was writhing in pleasure and moaning loudly. He added a second finger, then a third, speeding up as she continued responding passionately to his ministrations.

When he could tell she was close, he curled his fingers and pressed on the most sensitive part of her clit, sending her flying over the edge.

Her body thrashed as it let go and he laughed, stroking her through the first shudders, then pulling his hand away to taste her juices. She kept shivering as he cleaned his hand, then moved to eat her out.

"Too much," she breathed, moving to pull away from him. Her eyes were clamped shut and her chest heaved.

"Oh, sweet girl, you think one orgasm is enough for you. It's okay, you'll learn better," He promised. He situated himself between her legs and licked at her clit.

She keened for him and spread her legs wider from him so he could do as he pleased. His tongue toyed with her clit only momentarily before moving down to fuck her, only intermittently switching his attention, until she didn't twitch away when he stroked there. Only then did Itachi switch to sucking on the bud, flattening his tongue against her to activate as many nerves as possible.

She flew back over the edge in no time at all. As she trembled, he slipped back up her body and stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her gently. She raised her hands to the last barrier between them and he helped her remove it, tossing the boxers away.

"You want me," he purred in her ear, sucking on her earlobe.

She moaned affirmatively, and he rolled his hips against hers, grazing her opening. She bucked against him and so he returned to pinning her firmly in place as he teased her with his cock.

"Itachi," she gasped his name for the first time, pleading with him. The sound of his name on her lips, said breathlessly in the midst of passion was the most exquisite sound he'd ever heard. He kissed her neck delicately and closed his eyes against the feeling in his chest.

He pressed his lips to hers in desperate passion as he gently slid inside.

She cried out as he tore through her barrier and her muscles tightened around him. He increased his assault on her lips and began stroking as much of her skin as he could, distracting her. Slowly she relaxed beneath him.

"You okay?" He asked against her lips, their breath mingling. She nodded, eyes on his. "Do you want me to move?"

She shifted against him, rolling her hips. He inhaled sharply at the way she felt around him. Another moment's pause and she nodded.

Itachi set a slow rhythm for them, pulling back enough he could watch her face properly. She watched him in return as she slowly figured out how to move with him. He picked up the pace as she became more comfortable.

"Please, Itachi, more, please," she begged, clutching at his shoulders.

Itachi wasn't one to deny such a request and shifted her leg so he could fix the angle. His pace became faster and harder, with him pulling out almost completely on each stroke, then filling her fully. Her hands clutched at him, nails dragging against his skin whenever she lost purchase.

Feeling himself approach his end, he adjusted them once more so he could focus better on hitting her g-spot. It also let him return his hand to her clit, letting him give her the last bit of stimulation needed so she could fall one last time. He followed her into release, his face clenching as his hips stuttered, then stopped.

Itachi kissed her in the aftermath, running his hands over her body soothingly before pulling out and resting above her.

After a moment he pulled away, slipping into the en-suite bathroom to clean himself up. He returned with a damp, warm washcloth to find her curled up, sleepy eyes staring at him. She obeyed wordless commands to spread her legs again and he removed the traces of their combined releases from her thighs. She remained quiet as he stuck the cloth in the laundry basket and cooperated as he removed the now stained and damp comforter.

He stuck her under the top sheet before retrieving a spare blanket he kept in his cloak, draping it over the bed. Nodding in satisfaction he climbed in behind her. Their bodies slotted together as he secured his arm around her waist.

"Think a personal heater will keep you warm enough tonight?" His voice was gravely.

"Maybe," she yawned, "But I'll probably need it every night. That or more blankets."

"I think both can be arranged," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her hair. He inhaled a nearly forgotten scent of apples and vanilla. "Kami-sama, I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Itachi-kun," she rolled over to face him and he stroked her cheek.

"I can't believe you're here."

Her lips quirked upwards. "You did promise you'd take my virginity one day."

"Did you honestly join an organization of missing nin just because you were tired of being a virgin?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No," she brought herself closer to him, tucking her head beneath his chin and wrapping her arm around his waist, "I also missed being properly warm."

Itachi shook his head and made sure the blanket was high enough around her. His eyes drifted shut as he listened to her breathing even out.

Just as he thought she'd fallen asleep, she murmured into his chest, "I's a good present."

Itachi's chest vibrated with contained laughter as he pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

Now he just needed to get Leader-sama to pair them permanently and all would be well.


End file.
